


Conexión

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Huerfano Harry Potter, M/M, Mencinada Pansy Parkinson, Mencionada Hermione Granger, alternate Universe - no magia, amistad online, llamadas y mensajes, muerto Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Draco despertó por un mensaje a plena madrugada."- ¿Estas despierto? -"Le pregunto Harry. El mensaje iluminó la oscura habitación de Draco, quien se frotó los ojos para ver mejor cuando escucho el tono que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. Cuando Draco le contesto que sí, inmediatamente su teléfono sonó, el rostro de un sonriente Harry llenando su pantalla.Le estaba llamando. Oh, por Hades... Harry le estaba llamando.Se conocían hace más de un año ya, pero, irónicamente, jamás habían hablado realmente por teléfono, los mensajes habían sido siempre el salvavidas de ambos, hasta que una noche, Draco tomó la iniciativa de hablar con él. Los audios venían e iban, sus voces embriagaban a ambos, sus corazones se desbocaban al escuchar la voz del otro, pero nunca habían sido llamadas. Nunca se atrevieron."- ¿Hola? "Draco tenía miedo, su voz casi le había fallado, pero se mantuvo allí."- ¿Puedes hablarme?" - su pecho se apretó. Draco conocía bien aquella voz, pero jamás pensó que le escucharía así. Estaba rota, destrozada, lastimada. - "De lo que sea, Draco, pero por favor, solo háblame y no me dejes caer. Te lo suplico. " - y Draco le hablo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Conexión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/gifts).



Draco despertó por un mensaje a plena madrugada.

_**"- ¿Estas despierto? -"** _

Le pregunto Harry. El mensaje iluminó la oscura habitación de Draco, quien se frotó los ojos para ver mejor cuando escucho el tono que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. Cuando Draco le contesto que sí, inmediatamente su teléfono sonó, el rostro de un sonriente Harry llenando su pantalla.

Le estaba llamando. _Oh, por Hades... Harry le estaba llamando_.

Se conocían hace más de un año ya, pero, irónicamente, jamás habían hablado realmente por teléfono, los mensajes habían sido siempre el salvavidas de ambos, hasta que una noche, Draco tomó la iniciativa de hablar con él. Los audios venían e iban, sus voces embriagaban a ambos, sus corazones se desbocaban al escuchar la voz del otro, pero nunca habían sido llamadas. Nunca se atrevieron.

**_"- ¿Hola? "_ **

Draco tenía miedo, su voz casi le había fallado, pero se mantuvo allí.

 ** _"- ¿Puedes hablarme?"_** \- su pecho se apretó. Draco conocía bien aquella voz, pero jamás pensó que le escucharía así. Estaba rota, destrozada, lastimada. - **_"De lo que sea, Draco, pero por favor, solo háblame y no me dejes caer. Te lo suplico. "_** \- y Draco le hablo.

Le contó el extraño sueño que estaba teniendo hace un momento, le cantó la música que Harry le había recomendado el día anterior, le susurro que la luna se veía preciosa desde su ventana, le arrullo hasta que Harry dejo de llorar, incluso a pesar de que Draco no sabia la razón de todo aquello, no le dejo caer, le sostuvo y le mantuvo a flote.

Solo horas después, cuando el sol estaba saliendo, iluminando la ciudad, dejando que rayos de luz ingresarán por su ventana, supo que el padrino de Harry, que era policía y su tutor, su única familia viva, había muerto.

Harry se había sentido completamente solo, sin saber que hacer, ni que camino tomar, no sabía nada, y decidió llamar a Draco, de entre todas las personas. Jamás iba a admitir a nadie que no fuera Harry mismo, pero su pecho se había inundado de una sensación cálida cuando entendió aquello. Harry confiaba tanto en Draco que fue él quien llamó en su momento de mayor debilidad.

Y a pesar de que Harry y Draco jamás se habían visto, a pesar de que se conocían hace meses, a pesar de que Draco daría su vida por el moreno y el moreno daría la suya por el rubio, no se habían visto.

Ni siquiera se hubieran conocido por sus propias cuentas, amigos les habían unido y ambos siempre pensaban " _¿Que habría pasado conmigo de no ser por Hermione, que me lo presentó?_ " O un " _Creo que ahora estaría muerto, de no ser por Pansy, que me lo presentó._ "

No eran de la misma ciudad, incluso no vivían en el mismo país pero llegado a un momento, habían decidido que debían verse, costara lo que costara, lo decidieron cuando una noche, un **Te amo** fue susurrado por un adormilado Harry, mientras Draco no podía conciliar el sueño, pensado que él se sentía igual.

Ambos eran clasificados siempre como chicos problema, y tenían serios inconvenientes por resolver, pero se tenían el uno al otro en el teléfono, no les importaba nada más. Sabían que, si tenían al otro en el teléfono no importaría nada más. No les importaba nada más.

No se habían visto, pero lo sabían todo del otro. Siempre estaban hablando, a través de mensajes, pero hablaban. Tenían tantas cosas en común, como también galaxias enteras de diferencias, por eso nunca se cansaban del otro.

Por eso, cuando Harry le decía _**¡Dioses, te extrañe hoy!**_ cuando no pudieron hablar en todo el día, o cuando Draco le decía _**Te amo, lo**_ _ **juro**_ _ **.**_ ambos sabían que era verdad, y ambos sabían que eso era todo lo que necesitaban escuchar para estar bien, para estar vivos.

Estar conectados ambos había sido lo mejor que podría haberles pasado en la vida.


End file.
